Show Me Your Passion or Get Out!
by StrawberryMalice
Summary: Growing up in a rich family isn't always as glamorous as it seems. When things get rough sometimes we all need an escape from reality. When we question our morals and beliefs its hard but hearts are stronger than we think. When Hanae is finally coaxed into coming to the famous Host Club with her friend instead of studying, she has no idea whats she's in for... Kyoya/ Oc!
1. Dullness

Late April

Ouran Academy's cherry blossoms were a brilliant shade of pink today. They fell slowly to the ground or atop students heads gracefully. So you could imagine it was quite peaceful walking to my home room today.

Now here I am at my desk, reading a book and waiting for first bell to ring.

I've been working diligently this year so far to keep my grades up as best I can. Staying on my parents good side's has been my top priority ever since I was little. I'm a second year now. Class A. And I'm still not passing without having to work really _hard_ for it. The only subjects I enjoy are P.E. or English class. I've never really liked school that much because of all the expectations placed on my shoulders by my parents to be an _amazing _daughter, belonging the very important Hasegawa family. I'm definitely **not **stupid. Maybe the reason I struggle is I just don't care that much anymore. Why should I? Its not like Im going to be rewarded, no matter _how _hard I try. I frowned slightly and closed my book.

I sat there for a moment more. A few more minutes passed. Glancing up my eyes widened and saw a familiar brown-haired girl rushing towards me. I was ready for impact!

"Hanae!" She pulled me up from my seat and hugged me hard.

"I-I. Um Asami I can't breathe!" I blurted out. I breathed out relieved as she let me go and my lungs filled up with air again. Wow that girl was strong.

"Hehe. I'm sorry Hanae." She said as she sat down in her seat next to mine. I popped my back and moved my shoulders around a little. "It's Okay. Asami."

"I can't help but do that every time I see you! I haven't seen you much lately!" She smiled brightly. She was a little spoiled but she was alright. I know she definitely helped herself to her parents money and they never said no to her spending.

She had light curly brown hair to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was a really bubbly girl who talked a little too much. But I could always tell her what ever was on my mind. We met in middle school and we soon became friends.

She came over a little last summer. My parents would always act perfectly kind but only because Asami was the daughter to a business partner of theirs. She was right though about not being able to see each other a lot lately. We only have home room class together this year.

I smiled back and we continued talking for a short time until the bell rang and the school day started.

* * *

Soon it was time for lunch and Asami and I tried to rush to the cafeteria before most of the notorious Host Club's fans got there. We did find a good seat and sat down with our gourmet food. I picked up my delicate fork and slowly ate. My attention was soon drawn away from my lunch when I heard loud chattering.

A few tables across the room girls swooned and though no girls were lucky enough to sit with the Hosts, I could see they were still excited to be near. Me and Asami were close enough for me to get a good look at the group. To the left of the long table was a very tall short-haired guy.

He was looking down at a blond haired boy with a stuffed rabbit in his arms who was enjoying his cake very much. The kid doesn't even look like he is supposed to be on this end of the school, but he had a high school uniform on.' That's weird.'Sitting next to him was a pair of twins who were leaning over an empty seat and talking to another loud blond.

Their fight included some playful throwing of food and teasing. It was interesting enough that I kept watching instead and occasionally laughing. When the twins seemed pleased that they had won the fight they pulled away and the blond held his head in his hands. Actually there was a person in the seat in between I could see why I didn't notice before, the boy was very tiny. He seemed really annoyed, probably because of that obnoxious fight that happened right in his face.

In the very last seat to the right was a dark haired boy with glasses that was staring right at me with a curious look. Has he been watching me this whole time? I know had an equally curious look on my face. He pushed up his glasses and picked up a black book that was sitting on the table.

I turned back around in my chair. So that's what they look like. They don't seem like a normal crowd.

_I wonder what it's like at the Host Club?_

I shook my head and stared at my plate of food that was gone already.

I put my fork down and rested my chin on folded hands.

_So what's their angle? Girls must not just go there to stare at handsome boys._

Well knowing this school's folk that could very well be the reason. I glanced at Asami who had already finished her food also and was now chomping happily on some strawberry cake.

These girls might do anything. I rolled my eyes. Asami seems like the type to do all that just for a crush. I thought back to middle school. Asami once had a huge crush on this guy named Seiji but then he had to move away. She would always talk about how she was going to tell him how she felt but she never did.

I remember the first day we came back to school and she suddenly came to me spouting that she met a real King with hearts in her eyes.

I was severely confused. She then explained (after I could calm her down) that the "King" she was talking about was Tamaki Suoh, the chairman's son. She said he is the leader of the Host Club. After much gushing over this "King" she told me she was going to go to the club after school.

She was determined more so than I had ever seen her before and almost had me interested enough to go.

I've wanted to go ever since that day. Maybe It would be fun. I couldn't though. I had to keep working in class. Besides who am I kidding? My parents would never let me stay after school for a stupid thing such as a Host Club.

I sighed deeply.

Then an idea that was absolutely ridiculous hit me. A brilliant thought that would never fit in with the dull reality of my life. An idea that would get me slapped for sure. It's risky for me so is this slightly unusual Club worth it?

Then I felt a slight tugging from somewhere. A need. I need to do this.


	2. The Meeting

I've been standing here in the courtyard for a good five minutes trying to work up the nerve to call my mother. I'm usually not such a coward, but when it comes to that woman I just can't say a word of defiance. I really can't stand that about myself. I stared down at the number ready to dial then put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello Mother." I said.

"Mother. May I stay after school today and study?" I spoke as calmly as I could into the phone. There was only a moment of silence, but it felt like an eternity. One thing I've learned over the years of talking with her is that I must always choose my words carefully. I know just what to say. Then my mothers prim and proper voice rang out on the other line.

"Why? You never have before Hanae." She said.

"_Actually_ I recall, that all of your second and first year, you never once mentioned or even entertained the idea of staying after school and studying. " I said nothing and she sighed. "Why may I ask are you taking a sudden interest in your education now?" she said.

"I just thought that I should wake up and take more interest in nurturing our family's name. After all I'm going to be an adult soon. Only one more year until I graduate . And whatever you may decide to do with my future I will be prepared." I waited for her to respond.

"Okay Hanae. I'm glad to see that you finally care about something now. You may stay. I'll send Mr. Yukimura to come pick you up in a few hours."

"Okay thanks. Bye."

I ended the call. I'm a little surprised that she didn't go off into a speech about how I should do better in Math, or I won't ever be able to manage our family Bank.

I sighed.

I guess to it would seem that im finally becoming the perfect child she always wanted. But in reality I was lying to her. I felt terrible. Besides I've never lied to my parents before. The worst thing was that the fib slipped far too easily from my mouth.

I pushed those thoughts away seeing as I would only be coming to see what this clubs all about.

* * *

"What did she say Hanae?" Asami said with anxious looking eyes and clasped hands.

"She said I could stay." I replied as I toyed with the tip of one of my dark braids.

"Yay!" She jumped up and hugged me tightly. "Come on! We have to get there early or there won't be any spots left!"

"So where do they have club activities?" I sighed.

She didn't answer and simply took my hand and led me up stairs and down a corridor. We stopped at the very last door in the hallway.

"Here we are!" She giggled happily and smiled. I peered up at the sign at the top of the door. 'Music Room Three.' I observed.

"Do you want to do the honors?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Honors?"

"Open it."

I reached for the handle.

When I opened the door, there was the Ouran Highschool Host Club. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" A friendly voice spoke out. It was none other than the voice of Tamaki Suoh. His blue eyes widened.

"Oh! It's a new customer! Along with a regular member!" The boy exclaimed.

He suddenly took me by the chin and said " And what's your name my dear?" I was taken back from him suddenly touching me and I managed to wriggle out of his grasp.

" Ah. I'm Hanae-Hanae Hasegawa." I stuttered out as I bowed to everyone.

"What's wrong princess?" He pondered looking worried.

"Hey Tono . Looks like she doesn't like being touched, especially by a lunatic." Two voices spoke in synch teasingly. I sought out the voices. It was a pair of twins. Identical twins in fact! They both has had spiky hair that was a nice shade of orange. Then I heard crying? I glanced down. It was Tamaki in a pool of his own tears. 'Maybe he is a lunatic .' I thought while crossing my arms. I glanced over at Asami who looked worried for him.

'Wow what did I get myself into?'

I sighed and crouched down to pat him on the head. "There. There." I said nervously trying to comfort him.

He suddenly shot up and said. "Well then since you don't fancy me," He said "Which type would you prefer?"

What the heck is this guy talking about? An did how he recover so easily when he was so heartbroken earlier? What's a Type anyway? I sweatdropped.

He continued talking about the different types while I stood there taking it all in.

"Oh Tamaki may I request you again today? I hope your well." Asami said to Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled amazingly and replied. " I'm happy to see you again Miss Asami. Thank you for asking I'm quite well now that your here."

Asami smiled back lovingly then turned to me. "So who will you request Hanae?"

"I have no idea, I honestly came just to see what this club does that's had everyone so riled up." I said matter-of-factly.

"Why don't you pick someone who would suit me hmm?"

She nodded.

I suppose it doesn't matter which host I get does it? I realized that most customers were piling in by now and each host had went off to their spots. Then it hit me. Duh A Host Club caters to the customers. These boys entertain the ladies for fun. Or not. They could just be a bunch of players toying with girls hearts.

'No. Tamaki seems innocent enough.' I shook my head as I saw walking to sit down with some girls.

'Why must I always assume the worst about a situation?' I thought.

Asami began to speak after a moment of thinking.

"Well I suppose I would pick Mori sempai for you Hanae because your both very quiet and you both like physical activity." she said contemplating. "But that doesn't feel right." She said. "The twins? No I don't think you'd fawn over that brotherly love thing." That sounds kinky. Girls really like that these days? I thought wide eyed.

"Maybe Kyoya?" her eyebrows raised. "Yes he's perfect Hanae, The Cool Type."

"Okay thanks Asami." I smiled in thanks. I'd probably never had been able to pick myself. I had no Idea what I was doing really. I laughed a little at that thought.

Tamaki and Asami walked off to join Tamaki's other guests.

Now Kyoya Ootori was the one with the glasses right? I knew he had top grades for the boys in second year. I spotted him at a corner of the room sitting by himself. He was messing around with a laptop and he looked very concentrated on something. I strode over to his table and stood. He didn't even look up and I felt very stiff standing there so I decided to say something.

"Hey."

He turned his eyes upward as he closed his computer.

"Hello Miss Hasegawa. Are you here to pay your first fee for coming?" He said.

"I guess." I said as I tugged the tip of my braid again. "And you're the Host my friend suggested I go to." I said awkwardly.

"Oh have a seat then Miss Hasegawa. We will get your fee taken care of later. " He said in a lovely voice. I sat my schoolbag down by the chair. Once I was seated I smoothed my pale yellow uniform out.

"So tell me more about the Host Club." I asked him eagerly. His eyebrows raised ever so slightly and he replied back. "That's your first question? Usually I get things more along the lines of how was your day or a complement." He said seeming bored.

"I assume your not here to admire everyone then?" he asked.

"No. Never had that in mind in the first place. I just came to satiate my wonder as to why all the girls like this club so much. I suppose I can see why." I laughed as I glanced back at all that was going on in the room.

"Well this group mainly came together because of our president over there." He gestured to Tamaki.

"And the goal is to make girls who come feel better and keep everyone happy. We attract a range of women depending on what type they prefer." He pushed his glasses up and continued.

"Customers request Tamaki for his romantic nature. Haruhi for his refreshing and natural personality. Hikaru and Kaoru for their forbidden love act. Honey for his Lolita qualities and Mori is the perfect piece to fit with Honey."

"And you?" I questioned.

"I am the vice-president." he said as he opened his black book and wrote something.

After some silence I decided to ask what was in it. "I suppose you would be interested in that Miss Hasegawa seeing your family profession." he said knowingly.

"I keep a record of profits and such." he answered.

Money dealings. Yes I'm the daughter of an uptight banker. The Hasegawa Banking Corporation is the biggest bank in Japan now. Many of our smaller competitors couldn't keep up with our advances in security over the years. And so many blue blood and celebrities trust us for their banking needs.

We had talked for a bit more and I realized that it had been about fourty- five minutes since we'd started. Ootori seemed to take notice of the time too and said.

"It looks like your time slot is up Miss Hasegawa. It was nice meeting you today."

He spoke like a gentleman he gave off an air of professionalism. I suppose Ootori lives up to his name. He has been pretty cool this whole time and very easy to talk to. As expected from the Ootori family.

"So how much is the fee Ootori?" I said. He rose his eyes from the book and then back down again. "Well the first time fee is around 5,000 Yen." He started. He kept smiling but I had a leery feeling about it. "But that will be an extra 3,000 for interrupting my _work_ when I didn't plan on having anyone booked today." I could tell he was annoyed and doing a very good job of hiding it.

I was crestfallen. Oh I get it he's actually the type that acts nice but really isn't.

'Well what was so important that you couldn't make time for a customer? Isn't that your job you- dummy!' I thought fuming. I wanted to say something, but like so many times before I held my tongue.

"Alright." I reached down for my wallet and pulled out 8,000 Yen. I handed it to him and he happily took it.

"Thank you Miss Hasegawa. Are you planning on coming back?" He questioned.

I don't know.

"I'm not sure Ootori. I only planned on coming one day actually." I said as I scooted back and stood up turning my back to him. I twisted the tip of my braid again thinking.

"Are you sure? We do have themed days where the Hosts dress up. It's really quite fun." he said persuasively. I could hear his chair scrape quietly across the floor as he stood up.

I smiled devilishly and then turned around. I looked him eyes, but this time I studied his face carefully. His hair was neat, his glasses seemed perfect, his eyes were a beautiful stormy grey, and to top it all off was an alluring smile. He's probably very good at luring people into to coming into to this Club. Hmm. Well I'm not going to fall for that ploy mister!

"Your not trying to trick me into coming just so you can gain another customer are you?" I said slyly.

"Why ever would I do that?" he said being coy.

"I'll think about it." I said finally. I waved bye, then walked away. I looked at my watch I still had some time to waste in the library. I saw across the room that Asami was gone and a blond had replaced her spot across from Tamaki. She's probably already left. I headed for the library to study until Mr. Yukimura came to pick me up.

* * *

I plopped down on my bed slightly furring the covers. I closed my eyes for just a second then opened them again. What a day. I'm really sleepy.

It was 9 o'clock and I had yet to take a shower. ' But I'm so comfortable!' I whined out loud to myself snuggling up on a pillow.

I jolted awake to the sound of my cellphone buzzing on the table beside my bed. I sat up still in my uniform and looked at my phone groggy. It was 9:15. I selected the message. It was from Asami.

_~**So how did you like the Host Club Hanae? I'm so happy you came!**~_

I typed in a reply.

~**_It was nice. :) I'm sorry but I'll text you later I've got to take a__ shower_**_.~_

I pulled the ties out of my braids and unfurled my hair. My dark hair was curly after keeping it braided all day. It will straighten back out after a shower thanks to well-bred Japanese heritage. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I opened the door. Once inside I went straight to the sink. I watched with lazy grey eyes as I brushed my teeth.

I stepped out of my uniform and hung it outside my door. Somebody will come by and wash it before tomorrow morning.


End file.
